A green-eyed Angel
by another-ignorant-assbutt
Summary: This is NOT an angel!Dean story! Sorry for the confusion... This is a story about jealous!Cas and Jealous!Dean. And Charlie and Sam decide to do something about it...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is some random thingy I just put together. I actually intended this to be a very short thingy and it turned out to be a bit longer than I wanted. Oh well.

Also explaining the title: I know Cas has blue eyes. I mean green-eyed as in jealous. Do people say that? They do, right? Green-eyed monster?

**Edit: **Okay so because I feel like it I might just write another chapter though I wouldn't count on it. Because when I said it was first meant to be short and it turned out to be longer, I meant _really _short. As in ten lines or something. So yeah. Anyway, maybe just another chapter. _Maybe. _

WARNING: English is not my mother tongue and therefore this fic pretty much sucks. So I'm sorry for all the mistakes I'm sure you'll notice. My English isn't nearly as good as I want it to be, unfortunately.

A GREEN-EYED ANGEL

Castiel stood idly by while watching Dean hugging the redhead with a huge smile. "Good to see you, Charlie" he said, holding her at arm's length while studying her. "Good to see you too, Dean" she answered with a fond smile on her face. Completely ignoring the ex-angel who was standing awkwardly a few feet behind, Dean began filling Charlie in on the event that occurred a few nights before. The night the angels fell, to be more precisely. Cas preferred concentrating on something else while Dean explained all the falling stars, since that was sort of all his fault. Willing himself not to listen, he fixed his gaze on a little spider who was waiting for a buzzing bee to fly into her web . After a few minutes though, he realized the explanation couldn't last _that_ long and with a frown he lifted his head in their direction and listened again to what they were saying. Sure enough, the subject of fallen angels completely forgotten, the two were laughing and saying something about Sam and a hobo (or was it Frodo? Did they know anybody called Frodo? ). Cas felt an uneasy knot in his stomach, something that had become familiar and yet he still couldn't quite identify. He only knew he had it when Dean was talking with or about girls. This time it was a little stronger though. Maybe it had something to do with the way the two of them seemed to be getting along so well. There seemed to be a certain ease between Dean and Charlie and for some reason that bothered Cas. He himself and Dean got along well but there would often be a tension between them that was hard to ignore. And with Charlie, Dean was all laughter and affection. Was Charlie maybe more than a friend to him? He felt another uncomfortable tug in his stomach. And suddenly he understood.

_Oh._

So this was what jealousy felt like. But he didn't really have the right to be jealous, didn't he? It wasn't like Dean was _his_. He liked that thought, though. Dean being his. But that thought also seemed to encourage his jealousy. And it wasn't a pleasant sensation. In fact, he really didn't like it. What he liked even less was the fact that Dean was still ignoring him and hadn't even introduced him yet. He looked at Charlie with a scowl and maybe she felt his hostile stare because her head shot up and she noticed Cas for the first time. "Oh, and who- who's that?" She suddenly looked very nervous and maybe even a little bit afraid. Probably because of the anger that was written on Cas' face. He quickly straightened his face when Dean turned around, but he found himself actually enjoying the fact that he intimidated Charlie. Well. More like _scared _her. Dean seemed surprised to see Cas. _He really hadn't seen him yet?_ "Jeez Cas, how long have you been standing there?" _Apparently not. _ Cas stepped closer towards them and Dean turned back to Charlie. "Cas, this is Charlie. Charlie this is-" But Cas interrupted him, preferring to do the introduction himself.  
"I'm Castiel. Angel of the Lord." And after a slight hesitation he added "I pulled Dean from hell." There. That would be enough to suggest the profound bond he and Dean had. But in contrast to the reaction he expected, she visibly seemed to relax. "Oh, I know you. I've read all about you! You're the helpful angel! Although according to what I've heard, you're not really an angel anymore, are you?" she chuckled. Cas didn't. And the smile on Charlie's face faltered. She turned to Dean. "So. I guess I'll go inside and take a look at what I can do for you guys, huh?"  
"Sure. Sammy's inside too. I'll be there in a minute." Cas was pretty smug when it seemed Dean wanted a word with him alone and when he was sure Dean wasn't watching, he shot Charlie another glare just before she left. She walked away as fast as possible.

"What were you doing there creeping behind the bush, Cas? Why didn't you just come to us?"  
"Oh. I thought you knew I was there", Cas answered honestly. "Also you seemed a little… busy."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't notice you there. Next time you just come, okay?" he clapped Cas on the shoulder, causing an involuntary shiver running down his spine.  
"Okay, Dean." Then they were walking towards the bunker and fell silent. The silence reminded him of the how easy Dean and Charlie could make conversation and that annoying feeling came back. He couldn't help himself. He had to ask.

"So do you like Charlie?" he ventured, trying to sound casual.  
"'course I like her. She's pretty damn awesome." Cas didn't like that answer, but he didn't think Dean understood what he meant, so he pushed it a little further.  
"I mean do you want to be in a sexual relationship with her?" Dean looked baffled, and then burst out laughing. Cas didn't understand what was so funny.  
"I don't think I'm her type." He chuckled eventually. Cas was even more puzzled than before.  
"But… I thought you were everybody's type". This earned him another chuckle, and though he liked making him laugh, he was just speaking the truth. And even if he wasn't her type, Dean was pretty light-hearted about it. Knowing him, wouldn't he be kind of annoyed there was a pretty girl that just wasn't into him? Why did that fact seem to be so funny to him?  
"She's into girls, Cas" Dean explained.

_Oh_

At first, Cas felt like the huge knot suddenly seemed to untie itself. After all, now he had no reason to be jealous anymore and he was having a nice conversation with Dean and he could even make him laugh (even though it wasn't intended). Then he felt a little guilty because he was so harsh to Charlie. He'd have to make amends when they were back.  
And then it struck him. The idea that somebody who was into girls was attracted to a man, was absurd to Dean. He even burst out laughing at the idea. This made Cas sad. This made him very, very sad. They had almost reached the door when Cas stopped in his tracks, worry lining his eyes.

"But Dean- If a person who is usually attracted to women meets someone he really likes, but that person is a man. Do you- do you think that person can fall in love with that man?"  
It was Dean's turn to look puzzled now. He frowned at Cas and shook his head.  
"Do you _want _Charlie to like me in that way?"  
"What? No, no. Of course not, Dean." But his answer came a bit too quickly and that was enough to make Dean suspicious.  
But then he put on a knowing look. Cas panicked. Did he know what he meant? Dean was smirking. That was a good sign, wasn't it?  
"Oh, I get it. You want to get in her pants, huh? Don't worry, it comes with being human. I'm afraid she won't give up the boobs, though. Can't really blame her." He padded Cas on the back and Cas tried very hard not to enjoy the touch too much. "Sorry, man." Dean said and he went inside, snickering a little.

Cas stayed behind and felt the hope he felt seconds before sink all the way down to hell. Dean read his meaning wrong _again. _ He understood now. The way he wanted Dean to be _his_ Dean. The jealousy. The disappointment. The tingle when Dean touched him. Those were _romantic _ feelings. Maybe he should've known. He always liked staring at Dean. He was just such a fascinating human being.

But it didn't matter. Dean didn't think of him that way, that was clear now. The thought about Cas liking him didn't even occur to him.

Inside the bunker Dean tried to concentrate on what his brother was saying to him. Something about the fallen angels.

Angels.

He had no idea why but he couldn't untie the tight knot in his stomach that had started nagging at him from the moment he suspected Castiel's feelings for Charlie. Huh. He was probably just hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SO I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER (woopwoop) because I felt like it, that's forgive me for all the mistakes I've made because I probably made a lot of them. I am not the one for begging but if you follow, favorite, or review, I will send you a virtual pie with Cas' pretty face in frosting on it (it's Dean's favorite, but you probably already knew that, didn't you?)

**Chapter two**

Charlie watched Dean fidgeting. They were discussing their plan (however stupid and hopeless) and Dean wasn't there with them. At all. He kept glancing at the door, as if waiting for someone to come in. And when he thought Charlie wasn't looking, he shot her an annoyed glare, which was odd, since they normally got on so well. But of course it didn't take long for Charlie to figure it out. The only one who could burst into the room was Cas, who didn't feel like joining the conversation since it was mostly computer talk and he wouldn't understand a damn thing. And Dean had been looking at her like he ate a whole lemon since Cas apologized to her for his odd behavior outside the bunker and had been acting very friendly ever since. Charlie was trained to spot closeted people and Dean was one of them, however deep his closet was. Which was very, _very _deep.

The annoying feeling Cas felt a few weeks earlier was nothing compared to the white hot rage he felt right now. The feelings resembled each other no more than an elephant resembled a mosquito. Or it felt like that, anyway.  
Since the moment Cas knew what he was feeling, there was a part of him expecting –or rather hoping- it was just a phase and would pass by. Because Humans had crushes, and now that he was a human, it was only natural that sooner or later Castiel would have a crush too, right?

Wrong.

Because after he buried the feeling he named 'his annoying little crush', he found out to his dismay that as days and weeks went by, the feeling did not only stay, but grew. The tickle he felt when Dean touched him became an electric buzz that almost paralyzed him. Worse: whenever Dean came near, every nerve in his body couldn't seem to wait to tell him the good news. And when he left, they seemed to plead Cas to go and make Dean come back. And Cas just couldn't make it stop. He tried to ignore it, tried to ignore Dean, tried to sum up all the reasons why he _shouldn't _love him, but nothing helped. It was his sense against the rest of him, and his sense seemed to be losing ground with the minute. So after a few weeks, he had to admit it for real now: he was madly in love with Dean. And he sincerely hoped (and suspected) that Dean had no idea.

But that wasn't too bad. He could live with that, he thought. But then Dean decided to visit the bar, because their research was going nowhere, and he needed to "blow off some steam", as he so carefully put it.  
Cas, naïve as he was on these sort of things, had thought this just meant drinking beer until he was drunk enough to face the fears and problems again which came with being Dean Winchester. Alas, Dean had an entirely different idea of this "blowing of some steam", Cas concluded now. He decided he didn't like this feeling of rage which filled every fiber of his body. Because Dean was talking with a dark haired woman with blue eyes and she had her hand on his and they were dangerously close and then Dean just _kissed _her.

Now Cas wasn't the one for swearing. He never really had to, anyway. When he was angry, he could just smite and destroy things and people, which made him feel a little better. Now that was obviously not an option. Not only because he would smite an innocent woman (although he didn't think her so innocent for kissing _his _Dean), but also because he was human now, and he couldn't smite her even if he wanted to (which, let's face it, he kind of did). And thus he felt the urge to swear so ferociously, it would even make Dean blush. He felt the words bubbling in his mouth, and could only just restrain himself from letting him spill them all.

But he couldn't just stand by and _let it happen_. And that's why his feet brought him to them before he even noticed that he was moving. Dean was too engrossed in his kiss though, and didn't even notice him. Cas coughed, loudly, but Dean didn't hear him. Annoyed, he said "Dean", but even then Dean didn't break his kiss. If anything, he seemed to be kissing her even harder. The woman did notice him, and broke the kiss with a slight _pop_. Dean looked confused and she pointed explanatory Cas' way, who was probably looking very red and very angry. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out: "Dean, what were you doing?".  
A look of disbelief and confusion settled on Dean's face and for a moment he didn't answer. Then he blinked, and finally retorted with a: "What was I doing? What was _I _doing?" but before he could go any further, the dark haired woman interrupted him to ask "I'm sorry, Am I- Are you two… Should I leave?"  
"What? No! Of course we're not-" and since he couldn't get the words out of his mouth, he just kind of pointed between the two of them, flushed with what Cas thought was embarrassment.  
But Cas shot the woman an angry glare, which made her scurry off in an instant. Dean turned angrily at Cas and began shouting, this time managing to get out full sentences.  
"What the hell, Cas? What was that for?" And Castiel now had to face the full impact on _not thinking his plan through. At all. _Because how could he explain what he did and why? That's why he came with the best excuse he could think of in such short time. Which wasn't really a good one.  
"We have to continue our research, Dean." Indeed, he _should_ work on his excuses.  
"But we weren't going anywhere! And you didn't seem to mind two hours ago, when you even decided to go with me to this place!"  
"We have been here long enough, we should really go back."  
Dean shook his head in disbelief and muttered a "whatever, Cas", before drinking the rest of his beer and pushing past Castiel, heading towards the Impala.

Dean thought that maybe he should have been angrier. I mean, sure, he was death silent and ignored Cas the whole ride, but if this was anyone else, he probably would have left him behind to find a ride himself. Even better, he would have just found another girl and _then _ left him behind. But the truth was, he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Cas behind on his own, even if he had been a dick with some shitty-ass excuse. He _knew_ that really wasn't the reason why Cas interrupted him,  
But part of Dean's silent treatment was not because he _used _an excuse, but because _what Cas tried to cover_ _up with that excuse._

Because Dean (for some strange reason) didn't like the thought that Cas couldn't even miss his newly found crush for _two freaking hours_.

But it was not likely he would ever admit those things. Not even to himself. Just as much as he would admit that he maybe sort of enjoyed the rides with Cas, silent treatment or not.

Cas didn't like Dean ignoring him, obviously. And he knew he should feel guilty about all this. But even though he didn't like it, he didn't really mind Dean going to bed in a bad mood, as long as it meant he went to bed alone.


End file.
